


Titleless Legion PWP

by kerithwyn



Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-16
Updated: 1999-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring session between friends turns into something more. Original Legion continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titleless Legion PWP

**Author's Note:**

> Timing: Set after the Great Darkness; Ayla has left, and Val's visiting just before the "Here a Villain" story and his death at the hands of Nemesis Kid.

Just another training session in the Legion gym.

Except it wasn't. It was late, and the hall was deserted except for one figure, agilely springing from bar to bar across the crosswork of beams that laced the ceiling. An impossible leap unassisted by flight followed by a fantastic display of speed, weaving through the bars without touching one, and finally vaulting to the floor to land on his feet, ready to spring.

Just another training session in the Legion gym. Just another attempt to get his mind off of Ayla and how she'd left, and what an  _idiot_  he was for letting her go.

Anger rising, he spun and hit a sparring dummy. Hard. Hard enough, in fact, to put his fist through it, wedging his hand in the depths of the thing. He looked at it for a moment, on the verge of erupting into rage, and then began to laugh. A deep, racking howl of a laugh, spiraling up into a cry that was not quite laughter, not quite tears. Caught in the middle, just like he was.

Like he had always been. Timber Wolf, the Legion's wild child. A big mass of insecurity, identity crises, and unformed rage, mostly directed at himself. Ayla had always been there to help him through it, to help prove that he was  _real_  and not just a lab experiment of his father's, or an animal. To show him that he was a man.

But she was gone and it was his fault, because he was so wrapped up in his own problems that he couldn't spare a moment to think of hers. Her disillusionment with the Legion, her nightmares in the wake of the Darkseid incident, her concern over her brother's instability, and her anger at him for what had passed between he and Saturn Girl when they were lost and afraid.

"*Nothing* happened!" he growled, then looked around to make sure he was still alone. He pulled his hand free and started to run, trying to exhaust himself. Maybe then he could sleep, and forget.

  
  
  
Nope. Wasn't happening.

Val Armorr turned over, then sat up. Sleep was eluding him tonight. Maybe it was being back in Legion HQ after so long gone, or maybe he was just missing Jeckie. Well, no harm done; his training had included many nights without sleep, and one now wouldn't hurt him.

Moving gracefully, he slid out of bed and found some comfortable old clothes. Checking the Monitor Board, he saw that most of the Legionnaires were either retired for the night, or away on missions. But there was Timber Wolf's symbol displayed in the gym. Val frowned. Brin always drove himself too hard, as if he had something to prove. If he did, it was only to himself; Timber Wolf had shown himself as a valiant and dedicated Legionnaire over the years. But if his friend was hurting, it was the least Val could do to show him some support.

Besides, if Brin really wanted to wear himself out, who better than Karate Kid to help him?

As he headed down to the gymnasium, Val laughed a little about that. "Karate Kid," indeed. That part of his life was a treasured memory, but these days he was far better known as Val Armorr, Prince Consort to Queen Projectra of Orando. And that was the way he liked it. Sure, he sometimes missed the excitement that the Legion provided, in fighting super-powered criminals or facing galaxy-crushing dangers. But now he was honing his skills in the arena of diplomacy, and discerning the veiled threats disguised behind honeyed words. A different kind of combat, and no true warrior could refuse such a challenge. Or so his sensei would have said.

Still, once in a while...

He reached the gym and found Brin tearing around the room, treating every piece of equipment as another part of the obstacle course he'd set for himself. He stood for a moment and watched, admiring Timber Wolf's quick and dynamic motions. His own style was vastly different: measured movements, followed by precise strikes. Brin radiated all explosive power and wild energy. Where Karate Kid was balanced, Timber Wolf was agitated; where Val was slow to action, Brin reacted with decisive vigor.

They had made a great team, and even better companions. Resigning from the Legion had meant leaving more than just battles and excitement--it meant leaving his friends behind, as well. Though his soul belonged with Jeckie, Val could not help his heart's occasional regret at the loss.

But here and now, he could renew this friendship and perhaps provide some solace to his friend's wounded spirit.

  
  
  
Brin stopped suddenly and turned to face the door where Val stood. He would have sensed the presence of another much sooner, save for his preoccupation with his own troubles--not that unusual, really. Any other intruder and he would have stalked away, but this was  _Val_ , a friend and a good one too long away.

"Couldn't sleep?" Val's voice was smooth and even, and Brin envied that.  _He_  always sounded like a mad dog on the verge of going for someone's throat. Public speaking was better left for the others, whose voices wouldn't scare people with just the sound.

"Nope. You?" This late, Brin's voice was more gravelly than ever.

Val shrugged. "No big deal. As long as we're both up, how about we spar a bit? I'm a little out of practice."

A harsh laugh, little more than a bark. "Yeah, right!  _That'll_  be the day." He moved over to the mat and stretched, a long easy motion.

Val joined him on the mat, performing a few simple katas to warm up, then took a beginning stance. "Ready?"

In answer, Brin leaped.

Back and forth, a blur of strike and counterstrike. Practiced accuracy versus incredible speed, punishing strength turned by exacting technique. Brin had missed this, the chance to work with the most accomplished fighter in the galaxy. Even more, he missed the comradeship and easy acceptance Val offered. Too many of his fellow Legionnaires stood apart from Timber Wolf, even after all this time; but Val never did. Brin treasured that gift above all others.

Acceptance. Friendship. To be so  _close_ , without fear of rejection.

To be touched, without fear.

  
  
  
Later, Val might have said it was the lateness of the hour, or perhaps that he unconsciously gave Brin an opening; but however it happened, he turned  _just_  the wrong way and found himself pinned to the floor.

He relaxed under Brin's weight, signaling his surrender. "Nicely done. You could use some more work on your precision, but your enhanced strength and agility make up for a lot." He paused; Brin wasn't listening. Brin was looking at him...oddly...and he hadn't moved.

"What--" A low growl emanated from Timber Wolf's throat, a rumbling sound. Val froze.

Not a threatening snarl, but a low, deep tone that sounded nothing so much as a predator's purr of contentment. No, that was too calm a word.  _Desire_. Aimed at him.

Wondering, Val looked up into Brin's eyes and was caught. Grief and self-directed anger, fear and animal passion, and overlaying it all a fine thread of control, fraying thin. A question in his eyes, asking--pleading--for permission or absolution, or perhaps something far simpler: a touch on a body that had known too much pain, and the comfort of a friend.

Jeckie...would understand. Would have to understand. Brin had suffered much, and Val didn't have the heart to add to the burden, not when he could help. And Brin's insistent weight and hard strength against him were making it difficult to resist the need to surrender, anyway.

"It's okay, Brin. I'm here.  _Let go_."

Val caught the flare of gratitude and then Brin's head came down, not into a kiss but rather an almost-painful bite, teeth on the juncture of neck and shoulder, and Val understood that he was marked and claimed, if only for this moment.

In another moment Val's clothes were gone, shredded into unrecognizable fragments, and Brin's followed an instant later.

  
  
  
Upstairs:

Sometimes, dreaming the future was its own reward.

Nura awoke, slid out from under Thom's heavy arm, and found her robe. The image she had seen was...tantalizing...and she didn't want to miss the reality. Smiling a bit, Dream Girl hurried down to the Monitor Board, moving with a determination that might have astonished some of her fellow Legionnaires. Well, she had a mission; it was rare enough that her precognition brought her a pleasant vision, and she was certain she didn't want to miss  _this_.

Issue of privacy be damned. They wanted privacy, they shouldn't be rolling around in the public gym. Besides, she'd seen it all already in her dream, and out of respect for Val's reserve she'd decided to erase the monitor record. It wouldn't do for the others to witness this little encounter--never mind the tiny hypocrisy of her rushing to see it for herself.

She reached the Board and settled into a chair in front of the display showing the vid recorder for the interior of Legion HQ. A touch on a control brought the image into focus, and her breath caught in her throat. Oh, such beautiful men! T-Wolf wasn't really to her taste, usually, but seeing him wild and uninhibited made her wonder, and maybe even envy Ayla a little. Thom was...nice...but just a little predictable, truth be told. Unconditional devotion was all very gratifying, but to be possessed, really  _taken_ , what that must be like!

And Val, so perfectly toned and controlled, another extreme. All that flawless discipline, focused so precisely on a single goal....

Which, at the moment, was pleasure.

Wide-eyed she watched their bodies entwine, leaving sweaty impressions on the mat that faded only to be replaced with even more suggestive silhouettes. They moved together as she stared enthralled, caught up in their grace. Two very different men, brought together by friendship and need; and Nura could not look away.

Brin's demanding mouth, leaving hard marks on Val's chest. Val's elegant hands, tracing the deep scars on his friend's body. Together they turned in the ancient rhythm, creating a new tempo from the union of impatience and control. Rising passion echoed in swifter motion and Brin's keening cry, then Val's quieter moan. Reaching the pinnacle at nearly the same moment, collapsing while still wound around each other, and there--at the last--a measure of peace on Brin's face.

Nura sat back and breathed deeply, then set about erasing the tape. She saw Val gather himself up and lift the nearly unconscious Wolf to his shoulders, pausing only to check that the halls were still empty before laying Brin in his own bed and continuing on to his own quarters. She saw that Val still seemed as serene as always, and was glad for the both of them. Brin deserved a calm moment before the storm to come, and it was a fine thing that Val had this last moment with his friend.

{Storm?} {Last moment?} She concentrated, then shook her head. Surely not. Her powers were more honed now than ever, and visions did not simply creep into her mind unbidden unless they were certain. Without a doubt, this was not prescience, but only a random midnight fancy. And an ill one, at that.

But she knew the cure. She headed back to her room, again with a single-minded purpose.

Thom was about to be awoken in a  _very_  nice way.

**Author's Note:**

> So why Brin and Val? Brin isn't one of my absolute favorite Legionnaires; he's a fine character, but not in my personal top 10. Val is almost a cipher to me. This started as a basic idea--sparring session turns into sex--and then became a challenge to myself to discover if I could write characters I didn't know as well as some others. Then I got stalled on the sex, and it was only by pulling it away from them into Nura's POV (and with Dannell's timely help! Thanks again, babe) that I was able to finish it.


End file.
